Teatro
by LaChivix
Summary: Cierta actividad de la universidad puede llegar a causar problemas. capítulo IV
1. Prólogo

_Hola a todos[!]._

_Bueno, tengo varias historias metidas en mi computadora -en especial de Junjou :'D- pero no pude evitar publicar esta, no sé de cuantos episodios serán si les soy sincera,-espero que muchos-, en fin, mucha verborrea, pasemos a lo que vinieron._

**Anime**: Junjou romántica.

**Rating**: T

**Autora**: LaChivix

* * *

**Junjou romántica NO me pertenece, le pertenece a la grandiosa Shungiku Nakamura,yo soy ,solamente, una fan desquiciada que hace uso de sus personajes.**

* * *

** Introducción**

**Esta bien, yo lo haré, ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?!**

—¡¿Qué?! —Repitió sin creérselo ni él mismo. —Sumi Sempai, esto debe de ser un error, un completo error. —Sentenció mirando el gigantesco pizarrón donde estaban escritos nombres, en el cual también se encontraba el suyo.

—En parte si, y en parte no. —Respondió Sumi mirándole de reojo, divertido por la reacción de su compañero, ya esperaba aquella manifestación de sorpresa por su parte.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Se volvió para mirarlo con una cara que se encontraba entre el enojo y la credulidad.

—Pensaba que te gustaban las actividades escolares, aún estamos en la universidad y se les ocurre hacer cosas como estas. —Explicó pasivamente mientras se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo que en esos instantes no se encontraba tan concurrido de alumnos.

—¡Claro que me gustan, pero…!

—¿Pero?, deberías de sentirte honrado, vas a hacer un papel...Interesante. —Enfatizó la última palabra.

—¡¿Por qué a mí, acaso no hay chicas en el salón?! —Dijo casi a gritos, desesperado, haciendo que varios volteasen a verlo momentáneamente para luego reanudar sus labores.

—Al parecer, igual que tú, el papel les pareció algo…extraño para nuestra edad, así que, se aprovecharon de que no estuviste en la clase para poder delegarte a ti esa misión. —Sonrió

Una aura oscura se había apoderado del joven de orbes verdes oscuras, quien miraba derrotado a su sempai sin tener opción a reclamar; era cierto, aquella vez, había llegado tarde.

—En todo caso, si vas a echarle la culpa a alguien…—Empezó a insinuar—Deberías echársela a Usagui-san, ¿no es cierto?.

El muchacho se ruborizó inmediatamente, captando en su totalidad el mensaje.

—¡P-pero que dice Sumi-sempai! —Exclamó—Está bien, yo lo haré, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?.

_¡Ah, que fácil era manipular al inocente Misaki!._

—Bien, toma esto, lo necesitarás, los ensayos comenzarán a partir de pasado mañana, te tienes que aprender todas las cinco primeras páginas. Sin excusas. —Volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa.

El susodicho asintió levemente.

—Y sobre tu vestuario, eso lo veremos después. Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer. —Levantó una mano y se despidió—_Bye bye_.

_Nii-chan, pensaba que la vida universitaria era una de las mejores…_ Pensó, resignado, dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegó al lujoso departamento, y no pudo dar con la presencia del escritor, cayó en cuenta que el día anterior, este mismo le había mencionado sobre un asunto importante en la editorial, lógicamente el sentido de responsabilidad era falso, puesto que todo fue gracias a que Aikawa-san estaba a punto de caer en crisis nerviosa y él, Misaki, no podía permitir aquello.

Bien, aunque sea podía repasar el libreto con total tranquilidad, no podía…corrección, no debía permitir que Usagui-san se enterase de todo esto, iba a ser una afrenta completa para su orgullo; primero, porque este ya le sacaba en cara en varias ocasiones que no era popular con las chicas y se mofaba de este asunto de forma amigable –aunque él no lo percibiera-, y segundo, porque no le iba a dar el gusto que lo vea a hacer el ridículo nuevamente.

¡No señor!.

Pero primero pensó en sus prioridades y concluyó que lo mejor sería hacer la cena, de seguro Usagui-san vendría con mucha hambre luego de haber escuchado varios comentarios afanosos por parte de varios directores de editoras, los cuales, formaban también parte del gran grupo de fans.

Aunque, tenía que aceptarlo,compartía el mismo pensamiento que su Sempai, le parecía algo intrigante que a estas alturas, a la universidad M se le ocurra organizar una festividad casi-escolar.

* * *

_¿Que les pareció?, recuerden que toda clase de críticas son aceptadas. Espero hayan disfrutado la historia :3, posiblemente actualizaré dentro de una semana._

_¡Saludos!_


	2. Creo que será mejor que yo lo corrija

Hola denuevo[!],como había prometido -aunque con algo de retraso debido a los inconvenientes comunes- aquí está la actualización.

* * *

**Junjou romántica no me pertenece, sólo pido prestado sus personajes a la gran Shungiku Nakamura para usarlos a mi libre albedrío.**

* * *

Capítulo I

**"Creo que será mejor que yo lo corrija"**

El ambiente se encontraba, extrañamente, animado; ni bien Takashi hubo puesto un pie en la reconocida y prestigiosa institución se podía "oler" la felicidad y la ansiedad que un festival generalmente producía.

Los pasillos ahora se hallaban mas angostos de lo normal, atestados de jóvenes que cargaban materiales decentes para poder llevar a cabo una de las actividades más inesperadas que les habían impuesto.

El castaño echó una mirada rápida a ambos lados, buscando entre el gentío a su sempai mientras se dirigía al salón donde llevaba una de las tantas materias requeridas por su carrera.

A lo mejor tiene cosas que hacer —Concluyó algo derrotado, aún le quedaba un atisbo de esperanza de inventarse alguna excusa para evitarse tal bochornoso asunto.

Desechó la tentadora idea y volvió al mundo real, tenía clases.

Cuando entró al aula, esperaba encontrarse en un ambiente más tranquilo pero…¡Cuan equivocado estaba!.

—¡Uh!,¡¿Dónde se fueron todos?! —Exclamó sorprendido no habiendo hallado ni a un alma, el lugar se encontraba completamente deshabitado.

—Es por el festival.

El muchacho dio un brinco, gritando asustado al sentir una mano apoyarse en su hombro.

—Sigues haciendo eso, parece una ofensa. — Dijo un Sumi muy calmado y sonriente.

—¡S-sumi sempai! —Quiso disculparse pero la curiosidad venció — ¿Acaso suspendieron las clases?.

—Digamos que no sería algo muy ventajoso estudiar mientras se arma tremendo alboroto allá afuera. —Respondió.

Y en parte, tenía razón, la algarabía era tal, que se podía escuchar a la perfección las conversaciones dentro del silencioso salón.

—¿Y, pudiste revisar el libreto que te di? — Cuestionó el susodicho dirigiéndose a la salida, Misaki le siguió a sabiendas que ya no tendría que hacer mucho.

—Hum, pues no he tenido la oportunidad pero…—Tuvo que evitar algunas personas que venían corriendo cargando gigantescos papelotes — Lo tengo en mi maleta ahora mismo.

O quizás, la oportunidad de poderse inventar una excusa no era tan fantasiosa como pensaba que era…

—Podrías repasarlo, justamente había venido a buscarte.

—¿Buscarme?

—Sí, me enviaron desde el gimnasio, la encargada de realizar la obra estaba con los pelos en punta, quería verte.

—Etto…Sumi-sempai…

Era la oportunidad, el mismo tema había salido a flote gracias a su compañero, si iba con cautela, todo podría solucionarse…

—Por cierto, la encargada es profesora de una de los cursos de carrera que tenemos. ¿Será divertido no?.

Adiós tentadora idea de poder retirarse airoso de todo.

La explicación era sencilla, si bien al castaño se le podría considerar una persona sumamente capaz, característica adherida a consecuencia de haber ingresado a la universidad M, no se hallaba muy bien en las notas, sobre todo en la de inglés.

—Sumi-sempai, me podrías decir…—Ahondó mas, siendo consciente que actuaba por masoquismo puro.

—Sí, es la profesora de inglés. —Sonrió.

El muchacho suspiró derrotado, siguiéndole a lo largo del campus.

* * *

—¡Oh, vaya jalea que se está armando afuera!; ¡por primera vez me siento feliz de andar revisando exámenes! —Irrumpió en la sala de profesores un hombre de alrededor de treinta años con una taza de café en la mano.

—¿Podría guardar silencio?, ¡estoy tratando de corregir aquellos, **sus** exámenes! —Respondió de forma sarcástica ante tal acción su colega de muy malas pulgas.

—Oh, siempre me pregunto por qué te pone de mal humor —más de lo común—este tipo de actividades.

—¡¿Por qué?! — Tachó una respuesta muy mal justificada — ¡La universidad es para estudiar, no para ir organizando obras de teatro o armar puestos de comida, eso se debió haber dejado en la escuela!. —Volvió a tachar otra, mientras terminaba de contar y trazaba un gigantesco veinte en del infortunado papel.

You alzó una ceja observándolo mientras tomaba asiento.

—Te está afectando más de lo común ¿no?. —Inquirió — Creo que este tipo de cosas están bien a veces para poder despejarse un poco. —Contrarió buscando el verdadero motivo de su molestia.

—¡¿Despejarse dice?!, creo que bastante despejados están los alumnos hablando ya en clase, mandándose mensajitos irrelevantes, susurrando por lo bajo y riéndose de chistes pretendiendo estar en hora de descanso…—Volvió a coger otro examen —Pero…¡Claro, chiquillos tenían que ser! —Remarcó una palabra mal escrita con furia — ¡Pretenden que uno va a estar ahí, tras suyo, perdonándoles sus faltas de desfachatez! —Volvió a tachar otra insustancial respuesta.

Ya sabía para donde soplaba el viento, Miyagi sonrió de ser siempre capaz de poder leer los pensamientos de su amigo.

Se levantó de improvisto y le quitó los demás exámenes.

—Creo que será mejor que yo lo corrija—Suspiró— Vas a terminar rompiéndolos.

Hiroki pestañeó varias veces.

—Al fin acata sus responsabilidades —Sentenció.

—No, no es eso, sino que desde que andas con él, tus demostraciones de ira van más allá de lo habitual, sobre todo ahora, espero solucionen su problema. —Soltó sin más, alegremente mientras echaba una bocanada de humo gracias al cigarrillo que había prendido momentos antes.

—¡¿Q-que rayos dice, quien está molesto aquí?! —Replicó completamente ofuscado y abochornado.

—Tú , por supuesto. —Siseo el mayor, burlándose.

* * *

Cuando pisó el gimnasio, que al parecer había cambiado por completo su estructura dado que todos los objetos de apoyo para desarrollar alguna actividad deportiva se encontraban arrumados en un rincón del gigantesco lugar, pudo divisar en el medio, una cantidad considerable de personas sentadas en el suelo, escuchando atentamente a una mujer que se encontraba hablando de forma enérgica.

—Profesora, ya llegamos. —Se anunció el joven de gafas mientras Misaki daba una reverencia y se dejaba guiar.

—Oh, Takashi, Keichi; me alegro que hayan venido tan rápido, por favor ubíquense por aquí —Señaló un par de asientos que se ubicaban delante.

Los susodichos hicieron caso ante las miradas de sus compañeros.

—Bien, como iba diciendo y como todos están al tanto, la obra que presentaremos será…

* * *

—La bella durmiente… — Repitió por enésima vez, con el aspecto de haber recibido una noticia trágica que hiciese que el balance de su vida se fuera al basurero.

Y en parte, lo era.

—Por eso te dije que leyeses el libreto.

—¡P-pero…!

—No te preocupes, más bien... Sé agradecido, —Se acercó peligrosamente al menor — Yo soy tu príncipe.

Misaki le miró con desconfianza, tenía intenciones de reclamar pero su amigo le interrumpió antes de eso.

—Trata de invitar a Usagui-san, de seguro se alegra de verte vestido de princesa.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?, espero les haya agradado, ya saben, alguna crítica, tomatazo, o algo por el estilo, serán bienvenidos.

Atte

LaChivix


	3. Hay que ser sinvergüenza para hacer eso!

Hola otra vez[!], muchas gracias por sus rr lo agradezco infinitamente, bueno aquí la continuación.

* * *

**Junjou romántica no me pertenece, le pertecene a Shungiku Nakamura (L), a mi me pertenece la capacidad de tener ideas dementes**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**¡Hay que ser sinvergüenza para hacer eso!**

* * *

Aquella mañana Hiroki se había despertado como todos los días, siendo consciente que la causa de los sucesos extraños que ocurrían en su vida no se hallaba a su lado. Se enojó consigo mismo, al darse cuenta que había estado abrazando la almohada, cierto, había soñado con Nowaki.

Otra vez.

¡¿Pero qué rayos, acaso era una chica enamorada?!

Después de patear y botar el objeto a la otra esquina del cuarto, se levantó refunfuñando, odiaba hacer el desayuno, tenía que aceptar que el joven de orbes azules tenía un tacto especial cuando se trataba de cocinar, y al parecer, su paladar lo confirmaba.

Aunque, no era pecado preguntarse dónde rayos se encontraba, vio la hora que marcaba el reloj que se hallaba en el recibidor, eran las seis de la mañana en punto, él tenía turno noche, se suponía que el ruido a la sartén golpeándose contra la cocina debería de despertarlo. Trató de pensar en otros asuntos. Bien, era su vida, no tenía por qué entrometerse, de seguro hubo tenido algún tipo de emergencia, los niños siempre eran propensos a accidentes.

Repasó lo que haría ese día mentalmente, su compañero-jefe de trabajo le había encargado que revisase algunos papeles relacionados con el procedimiento de calificación, al parecer, al consejo no le agradaba permanecer con un mismo sistema cada año, aunque elogiaba aquello, le era trabajoso hacerlo puesto que generalmente todo el trabajo siempre caía en sus manos de forma impetuosa por parte de su "amigo".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de el cuarto de huéspedes, se tensaron por un instante todos sus músculos, ¿algún intruso o era solo producto de su imaginación producida por un crudo despertar?, apostó por la segunda idea volviendo a asomar su cabeza por el refrigerador en busca de los huevos.

Otro sonido otra vez.

Ahora si estaba seguro, alguien o algo se había metido a hurtadillas y de alguna u otra manera, se hallaba en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Cerró la puerta del refrigerador, si se trataba de lo que estaba pensando, tenía que actuar de manera que el otro pudiese percibir que aún era inconsciente de su no bienvenida estancia en el departamento.

Se tentó de llamar a la policía, pero decidió que si sería algún tipo de peligro no sería problema, sólo pretendía asomarse, si se encontraba alguna presencia extraña, lo encerraría, llamaría y listo, asunto solucionado; el otro era caerle a golpes, pero Kamijou era un demonio no un decaído social para andar haciendo eso.

Sujetando con fuerza la sartén, y haciendo que sus nudillos palidecieran ante aquella acción, se dirigió a paso decidido al final del pasillo, caminó a paso ligero para no ser detectado por el posible ladrón y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la puerta se encontraba semi-abierta.

Tragó saliva.

A lo mejor no era una buena idea, pero no había marcha atrás, ya no a esas alturas del asunto, lo iba a encarar.

Dispuesto a enfrentar el peor de los casos, entró de forma intempestiva, quizás si lanzaba algún improperio ayudaría a acobardar al sospechoso.

—¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?! — Le gritó al bulto que ahora se volvía a acomodar en la cama, ignorándolo.

¡¿Pero qué carajos?!,¡¿Quién se atrevía a tal idiotez, seguir durmiendo a sabiendas de haber sido descubierto?!.

Sin dudar ni por un solo segundo, lanzó el pedazo de fierro y dio de lleno.

—¡Auch! — Se oyó un quejido inmediato después de tal acción, la voz le era tan conocida que hizo que Hiroki se quedase callado, empezando a escrudiñar con la mirada al hombre que ahora se destapaba y se sentaba encima de la cama, somnoliento y adolorido por esa forma de despertarse.

—¡Nowaki! —Volvió a gritar el maestro completamente sorprendido, aunque no demoró mucho en cambiar su forma de actuar a una de irritación.

¿Acaso ese sujeto no tenía ni un atisbo de consideración?

Pero aunque tuviese toda esa rabia acumulada por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato —para Hiroki este asunto era como un auto engaño de "hacerle perder el tiempo" —, algo le llamó la atención, algo que no pudo ignorar y dejar pasar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó de forma seca.

Nowaki abrió los ojos con lentitud, volvió a bostezar y le dedicó una sonrisa.

¡Hay que ser sinvergüenza para hacer eso!

—Lo siento si asusté a Hiro-san, lo que sucede es que ayer salí antes de lo previsto. —Dijo este levantándose de la cama y estirándose un rato, llevaba unos pantalones blancos y el pecho descubierto, Hiroki trató de hacer contacto visual con tal tentación.

—Ah ya veo. —Sentía como le palpitaba el corazón lleno de cólera, pero también de frustración.

¿Si había salido temprano, porque no había ido a dormir con él como usualmente acostumbraba hacer?, ¿sucedió algo?

Todas esas preguntas revoloteaban en los pensamientos del mayor, haciéndolo sentir aún más furioso.

¡No tiene por qué preocuparse, ese sujeto puede hacer con su vida lo que le plazca!…y… ¿¡Arg, por qué estaba tan enfadado!? , ¡Era tan patético todo esto!

Sin ni siquiera corresponder al intento fallido del abrazo de Nowaki matutino, se fue directamente a preparar el desayuno. Tomaría un simple café, ya no le apetecía freírse nada, no quería ver a aquella persona, no por hoy al menos, es por eso que había decidido irse ni bien lo terminase de beber para eludir sus preguntas insistentes.

El doctor no comprendía, parpadeó varias veces sorprendido por su reacción, extrañado, y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, triste; abrazar y besar a su adorado Hiro-san era lo que lo animaban cada día.

* * *

—¡Takaksuki-kun, ¿ya te enteraste sobre la actividad que planea hacer la universidad?! —Anunció emocionada una chica.

Ya había escuchado algo relacionado con un festival a nivel de universidades, pero el hecho era que no le había dado importancia.

—Si —Contestó de forma completamente cortante, aspecto que las muchachas que lo rodeaban no cayeron en cuenta puesto que se encontraban encantadas admirando cada rasgo fino de su compañero de clases.

—¿Y qué te parece, participarás? —Trató de buscar conversación otra, a la cual las demás, al escuchar esto, asintieron entusiasmadas.

—No lo había pensado. —Respondió algo apático.

Se escuchó el sonido del claxon.

—Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana, cuídense. —Alzó la mano el muchacho de ojos plomizos despidiéndose de forma cortés, si bien no le agradaba tener que conversar de asuntos de tal nivel de trivialidad sabía soportarlos y aceptar las opiniones ajenas, eso era lo que le habían inculcado desde muy pequeño, el respeto por los otros y…

—¡¿Por qué te demoraste tanto viejo?! —Le reprendió.

También a ser sincero y objetivo con sus metas.

—Vaya forma de recibir—Se quejó el mayor volviendo a poner las manos en el volante mientras tanto Shinobu entraba al auto— He tenido trabajo extra en la universidad, creo que ya sabes ¿no?, hay un festival a nivel…

—De las universidades, si ya lo sé. —Completó la oración —Tengo hambre, comamos algo. —Habló en tono imperioso el muchacho cambiando el rumbo de la conversación, quería evitarse pasar malos ratos.

Detestaba tanto que parase por tantas horas con el otro de por sí—léase un ignorante Kamijou de ser la manzana de la discordia entre Shinobu y Miyagi— y la idea de más tiempo en que se puedan interrelacionar sin su debida vigilancia le incomodaban, lo peor del asunto para el pobre profesor quizás sea, que este no se molestaba en esconderlo.

El moreno suspiró cansando.

¿Cómo podría parecer tan adorable a veces?, ¿acaso el poder del amor hacía que su visión por él cambiase de forma abrupta antes de hacerlo suyo o qué?

—_Que ridículo sonó eso _—concluyó, de verdad la falta de comida le estaba afectando.

El motor crujió y emprendieron marcha.

* * *

El sol se encontraba ocultándose en el horizonte, perdiéndose entre los gigantescos edificios de la ciudad, los cuales causaban una ligera sensación de malestar entre los apresurados transeúntes, incluyendo al joven universitario estudiante de ciencias económicas.

—Bien Takashi, eso es todo por hoy. — Dijo amigablemente el dependiente de la cafetería donde el castaño prestaba servicios al marcar las seis en punto de la tarde.

—Hum, okey…—Asintió este organizando el listado de pedidos.

Luego de retirarse del lugar, meditó si es que sería conveniente de una vez ponerse a repasar el libreto, el cual causaba el mismo efecto que cuando se ponía a leer de forma obligatoria alguna novela BL de cierto escritor, aunque en este caso, aunque hubiese una pareja heterosexual en la historia, los que lo iban a representar no daban la impresión que así fuese.

El caso es que poseía una sensación de disgusto cada vez que lo leía.

—¿Qué haré?

La sola idea de verse allí, en frente de tantas personas, tratando de actuar de forma natural para que los demás disfruten la historia le producía un pánico absoluto, no tan sólo eso, sino que…Siempre había tenido mala suerte cuando se trataba de actuación, evocó recuerdos desagradables cuando en segundo de primaria le había tocado representar una roca, y si, aunque haya sido tan sólo una miserable roca, por su causa casi todo se hecha por la borda cuando se resbaló e hizo que el príncipe cayese encima de la fuente artificial de agua y llevase consigo a la princesa, la cual en un intento desesperado de sujetarse se aferró con fuerza al telón, el cual cayó al suelo con estrépito e hizo que varios padres de familia se levantasen y fueran en busca de sus retoños quienes lloraban asustados, incluyéndole a él, que no era consciente de lo que sucedía.

Volvió a temblar.

Era totalmente utópico que él actuase.

Y no sólo eso, palideció al figurarse una imagen mental de él, usando prendas de princesa frente a los demás.

Detuvo su marcha, era mejor si mejor compraba algo para despejarse, si hacía pastel de chocolate quizás se olvidase de aquello por lo que restaba el día.

El libreto quedó descartado, estaba rehuyendo de lo ineludible.

* * *

_No es mi culpa ...¡Lo juro![?] , no pude resistir la tentación de escribir de Terrorist y Egoist, se suponía que iba a ser un proyecto de tan sólo Romántica pero...Ya ven, mi fangirlismo pudo más [lol]. _

_En fin, alguna sugerencia o crítica serán bien recibidas, espero el proyecto sea largo, me estoy divirtiendo a lo grande y tengo ideas un poco torcidas [?], bueno con tal que no me salgan OoC -aquí pido, por favor, su opinión al respecto- me estoy partiendo para que los personajes queden IC. También,agregar, que agradezco infinitamente a mis lectores, gracias por dejarme alguna pista de como piensan que está la historia, muchas gracias, reitero._

_Muchas gracias por leer a esta escritora frustrada._

_¡Saludos!_


	4. Entra tú, yo luego voy

Lo sé, merezco la horca, pero dejénme decirles que tuve varios contratiempos que me hacían mas tardía el momento de la subida T_TU a veces detesto mi desorganización para algunas cosas, espero disfruten este pequeño episodio.

* * *

Junjou romántica no es mi propiedad—gimotea—, es de Shungiku Nakamura .

* * *

—¡Llegué! — Se anunció entrando al ya conocido departamento.

—Bienvenido.

—Hola Misaki-kun, ¿Cómo estás?

La voz hizo que el mencionado levantase la mirada nada sorprendido, era Aikawa, actualmente ya no le era nuevo encontrarle a cualquier hora en la residencia del escritor, se había enterado que había una nueva nominación de la novela de Akihiko, supuso que esa era la razón por la cual, esta vez, se encontrasen rodeados de libros con inéditos títulos que abarcarían la imaginación de cualquiera.

—Oh, Aikawa-san, bien gracias.

Ofreció amablemente hacer la cena, a lo cual ambos agradecieron para quedar de nuevo enfrascados en el tema, —que esperaba no fuese nada relacionado con BL—, aprovechó el instante de privacidad mental que se le dio para pensar con más detenimiento sobre lo acontecido.

Sintió un sabor amargo en la boca cuando lo recordó, él vestido de una princesa.

Ahora, él era claramente consciente que de esto Usagui-san no debería ni saber la sombra de lo que estaba haciendo, aquello resultaría colosalmente incómodo, que lo vea actuando como una sensible doncella que espera al príncipe encantador para que le bes-…

¡Era cierto!, una idea mucho menos agradable que la primera cruzó su mente, ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?! Ahora radicaba otra razón por la cual Usagui-san no debía de ver aquella actuación.

Su pareja es Sumi-sempai.

Él joven de orbes verdes sabía a la perfección que, un encuentro de esa índole, en "esas condiciones" iba a dar como resultado algo sumamente catastrófico.

Conociéndole, él era capaz de llevárselo del país con tal que no cumpla su papel mencionado dentro de la obra.

Tenía que respirar profundamente, miró de reojo al susodicho que ahora se encontraba conversando de forma tranquila con Aikawa, quien asentía emocionada a cada palabra salida de su boca, ¿hablaban de su novela u otra cosa más?, escrudiño la mirada para poder distinguir las palabras que ahora se encontraban escritas en el papel que la editora aclamaba con tantas ganas, no obteniendo ningún resultado satisfactorio.

* * *

—¿Entro yo primero o tú? — Preguntó el moreno levantándose de la cama dejando a un joven de castaños cabellos medio adormilado.

—Entra tú, yo luego voy. — Sentenció.

Miyagi suspiró ligeramente al ver la expresión adusta de su joven amante, aunque luego pensó que debería de acostumbrarse a su humor temperamental.

Shinobu por su lado, andaba divagando en temas que para él, ahora eran de suma importancia.

Hace tan solo dos días, su padre había decidido que lo mejor era que hiciera traslado a otra universidad.

_"Aquella es poca para ti, y lo sabes, las del extranjero son mucho mejores"._

Si hay algo que Takasutshi había ganado con el pasar del tiempo—Aparte de experiencia— era que, tenía que ser consciente de su futuro, era algo lógico y hasta daba por hecho que Miyagi siempre tenía que estar en él, pero ahora el destino se había encargado de jugarle sucio.

Rodó hasta quedar con los brazos estirados y la mirada clavada en el techo, se le hacía cada vez más difícil apartarse de ese viejo, y era consciente que era una dulce caída lo que en ese instante estaba padeciendo. Luego de permanecer alrededor de cinco minutos en ese estado, decidió levantarse, tomó un polo blanco que se encontraba en el piso –siempre eran desordenados justo en "esos" momentos- y se lo puso, cogió una simple remera y sacó el celular.

Cinco llamadas perdidas.

Su padre andaba en serio, quería hablar con él con urgencia sobre aquel tema que no deseaba abarcar pronto. Siempre era una persona tranquila cuando se trataba del menor de la familia, pero últimamente se estaba mostrando algo intolerante con sus decisiones que –según su punto de vista- eran muy irresponsables.

—¿Sucede algo?.

Aquello asustó de tal manera que al joven terrorista casi se le resbala el celular al suelo.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces asustándome de esa manera viejo?! — Gritó aguantando la respiración; estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos momentos antes.

Yoh se limitó a mirarle con una expresión aparentemente adusta en su rostro.

—¿Que rayos tienes? — Cuestionó de forma menos amable que la primera, no tenía por qué aguantar los cambios temperamentales de un chiquillo de 18 años.

Antes de contestar el muchacho se había dado cuenta en que clase de situación se encontraba, el mayor se hallaba solo con una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura, el pelo azabache completamente mojado y mostrando lo demás al desnudo; tenía que admitir que para ser un vejestorio el condenado tenía buen estado físico.

Desvió la mirada con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y habló en titubeos.

—¡Q-que me podría pasar, idiota!, me voy a ducharme, dentro de un par de horas tengo clases.

No poseía las energías para plantearle aquella posibilidad que ni él aún deseaba aceptar.

* * *

—Déjame recogerte esta vez, no pude hacerlo ni ayer ni anteayer por esos inconvenientes— Dijo- ordenó- impuso, Akihiko, cuando terminaban de tomar el desayuno matutino que el ojiverde acostumbraba cocinar.

—¡¿uh?!, no tienes por qué hacerlo siempre, la universidad queda muy cerca Usagui-san, además debes de concentrarte en tus novelas. —Contradijo.

—Sin ti no me sale la inspiración. —Respondió escuetamente sorbiendo un poco de jugo de naranja.

—¡¡¿Qué clase de cosas estás escribiendo?!!

_Rayos, lo sabía, hablar con Usagui san es una batalla perdida_, sudó profusamente.

—De todas formas, te noto algo ocupado últimamente, ¿están en época de exámenes?.

—Eh no, lo que sucede es que tenemos que hacer una representación en la universidad, algo parecido a un…, hum un festival —Señaló Misaki levantando las cosas de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la cocina para lavar—Así que por eso llegaré tarde, ni bien salga de ahí iré al trabajo así que no me esperes y no te preocupes, mantendré el celular prendido a toda hora—Aclaró en la forma más natural posible para evitar que el escritor sospeche.

—¿Y cuanto tiempo vas a estar así?.

Se estaba volviendo un poco molesto, pero la sobreprotección de Usagui a veces llegaba a asfixiarle, sobretodo en casos como estos donde esa mala costumbre pesaba más sobre él.

—Durante una semana.

Luego de aquello no escuchó nada más y pudo observar que el escritor se encontraba pensando en algo.

Rogó para sus adentros que no sea una idea descabellada como siempre las que tenía, y que también no haya sospechado en absoluto.

—B-bueno Usagui-san, yo me voy yendo — rió un poco, recogiendo su maleta.

El problema de ser siempre una persona que se encuentra con los cinco sentidos al máximo —como lo era Misaki cada vez que se daban situaciones donde Usagui san se encontraba acechándole dentro del soberbio departamento— se tiende a cometer errores, que, en cualquier otra situación serían triviales y banales.

Lástima que, dejar la cremallera de la maleta abierta no lo era esta vez.

Al instante en que lo hizo varias cosas se cayeron en el suelo, haciendo que la mirada violeta de Usagui se posase en el.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Se ofreció dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y aproximándose.

—¡¡No es nada Usagui-san, en serio, tu continúa sirviéndote el café!!.—Gritó moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro logrando hacer una mueca.

Lo hubo confirmado, no se encontraba en un error como sospechaba antes, el universitario escondía algo.

Y vaya que sí, recogió un libreto que poseía el título de "La bella durmiente", por si fuera poco, al idiota que se le había ocurrido tipearlo lo hizo con esas letras gigantescas, bien claro.

Misaki Takahashi, estudiante de Economía de la universidad M, en ese instante, solo se le cruzaba una palabra en su cabeza.

_Mierda_

_

* * *

_

¡¡Al fin!!, logré publicar algún adelanto de lo que tenía grabado en mi cabeza desde hace MESES -_-", no es que andaba desganada sino que -vuelvo a repetir- el tiempo va en mi contra, como a casi todos, entonces no tenía mucho tiempo sin sentarme a relajarme en un lugar tranquilo dejando que fluya mi creatividad, el trabajo y estudios mata toda la creatividad posible...creánme... Pero bueno, aquí está algo espero les esté agradando. lol

Ya saben criticas y tomatazos son bien recibidos.

¡Saludos!

* * *


End file.
